


Between Heaven And Hell

by michael_lives_on



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_lives_on/pseuds/michael_lives_on
Summary: A Crossover AU of the Lucifer TV Show and American Horror Story. Set after the Finale of Season 1 of Lucifer, except Lucifer’s mother never escaped Hell.Lucifer Morningstar has a son, Michael Langdon, whose existence he tried to ignore and not think about for over 7 years. But when the boy gets involved in a murder case, and Lucifer finds out he’s been aged ten years in a day, he finally has to confront something that he’s been hoping he’d be able to avoid since he moved to Earth: the Apocalypse, and those of his brothers who want to bring it on at all coasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot more characters from both shows, as well as some OCs, will appear along the way. The story focuses on the relationship between Michael and Lucifer, the Apocalypse and the Divine War that's been going on between Heaven and Hell for hundreds of thousands of years.

Detective Chloe Decker had seen her fair share of strange things during her career; she was perfectly aware of the deep seeded evil in humanity, and how early it can blossom in some people. She’d had cases of kids as young as 12 committing murder. She knew things like that happen. And yet, as she sat there face to face with Michael Langdon in the interrogation room, she found it almost impossible to believe that that frail, shivering, blonde boy had actually shoved four knives into a grown man in the middle of a supermarket, as his file claimed. There was just no way.  
  
Michael wasn’t even looking at her. He kept his head bowed, staring at his own hands in his lap, not speaking a word unless he was asked. He seemed completely terrified and Chloe couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “It’s okay, Michael. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Just tell me what happened.” she asked him, on as gentle a voice as she could muster.  
  
”I already told you,” he replied. “I don’t know what happened. I didn’t do anything.”

”You know the butcher who got murdered, right? There are eyewitnesses that saw you speaking to him moments before he was stabbed to death.”  
  
The boy raised his shoulders and shook his head. “I was only telling him to stop being rude because he was insulting Ms. Mead.”  
  
”Ms. Mead?” Chloe wrote down the name. “Who is she? Were you there with her?”  
  
”Yes. She takes care of me.”  
  
”Is she your legal guardian?” The boy nodded. “What about your parents?”  
  
”My mother tried to kill me. And my dad abandoned me. I’m still trying to find him.”  
  
”What is his name? Maybe I could help you get to him.”  
  
Michael raised his head for the first time during the entire interview, his ocean blue eyes gazing deeply into Chloe’s. “Lucifer,” he said.  
  
The Detective blinked twice, stunned by both what she was hearing and the sadness that she could see in the kid’s eyes. He was not a murderer, she was sure of that. He was just a lost boy. “Lucifer.” she repeated. “Lucifer Morningstar?”  
  
”Morningstar, Eternal, the Devil… Whatever. He goes by many last names.”  
  
”Are you sure he is your father?”  
  
Michael’s blank expression turned into one of confusion and slight annoyance. “Yes. Why are you speaking as if you know him personally?”  
  
The woman sighed deeply. “Because I do. I can’t believe he never told me he has a son. Unbelievable. Although, I should have expected this…” she mumbled to herself.  
  
”How do you know my dad?” Michael asked, getting up from his chair. “Where is he? Is he on Earth?”  
  
”No, he’s in the Underworld,” Chloe replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and getting up as well.   
  
”I demand to see him. Bring him to me!”  
  
Chloe looked at the boy, surprised by how fast and radically his attitude had changed. He didn’t seem scared anymore. He was gazing right at her with a familiar arrogance that she’d seen once too often in her partner. _‘Unbelievable…’_ she thought. “You are in no position to make any demands, young man. You will sit back down and wait for my return. We’re not done here.”  
  
She left the room, closing the door behind her and shaking her head at Dan, who’d been waiting for her in the hall all along. “Did you find anything?”  
  
”No. He must have given us a fake name because we can’t find anything on him. And no one saw him stabbing the butcher, so we have no real witnesses. We’ve send the knives to the lab, see if we can find any prints or evidence.”  
  
”Okay. Contact me when you get the results. And make sure no one touches him until I come back.”  
  
”Where are you going?”  
  
”To find Lucifer. Michael said he’s his son.”  
  
Dan scoffed, digging his hands in his pockets and rolling his eyes. “Seriously? I thought he hates kids.”  
  
”Well, he must really hate them, since he let this one grow up with a mother who tried to kill him.”  
  
”Wait, for real?”  
  
Chloe nodded. “Oh and please try to find a Ms. Mead? Michael said she is his guardian. She might have more information.”  
  
”On it.”  
  
”Thanks, Dan.”  
  
Chloe caressed her ex-husband’s arm and left, with dozen of questions running through her head. She almost felt insulted that Lucifer had never told her he has a son, but more so, she was disturbed that he’d abandon his child. She had thought she knew the kind of man he was, but she didn’t anymore. Still, jumping to conclusions before getting all the facts would have been unprofessional of her. _‘You better have a good explanation for this,’_ she thought, as she got into the car and started driving.

She went to Lux, where Lucifer usually was unless he was helping her on her cases or getting into her personal life. She found him there, sitting on a couch, with two girls on either side of him and a glass of whiskey on the table. So typical.  
  
”Detective!” he said, with a huge smile, as soon as their eyes met. “I’m so glad to see you. We were just about to have a party and you’re more than welcome to join us, isn’t that right, girls?”  
  
The two women smiled as well, invitingly, but Chloe didn’t move. “Whatever you three are up to, I want no part of it. And I am here to have an important conversation with you, so please, cut the crap.”  
  
”Wow, you’re in a bad mood,” Lucifer said, dismissing the girls. “No need to be rude. What’s the matter?”  
  
He got up and walked to her, but Chloe waited until the two girls had left before speaking. “There’s a kid at the station who claims to be your son. And he’s accused of murder.” She watched as Lucifer’s expression shifted from his usual grin to pure shock and crossed her arms. “Yeah.”  
  
”But that’s impossible,” Lucifer said. “How old is he?”  
  
”I don’t know. Around 16? We couldn’t find any information on him, we think he gave us a fake name.”  
  
”What name?”  
  
”Michael Langdon.”  
  
The boy’s name made Lucifer take a deep breath in and cover his face with his hands. Chloe squinted her eyes, staring at him, waiting for him to start explaining himself. It was obvious he knew the kid. She had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and he had failed.   
  
”Alright. Let’s go,” he said, fixing his tie and taking off up the stairs.  
  
”Are you seriously not planning to tell me what is going on?” Chloe asked, running after him. “Why you never told me you have a child?”  
  
”It’s complicated.”  
  
”Yeah, everything about you always is, Lucifer. But this boy has issues. He’s facing murder chargers, uses a fake identity and he told me his mother tried to kill him.”  
  
Lucifer stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at her. “Why would she do that?”  
  
”I don’t know. Who is his mother? When was he even born? Did you have him when you were in high school?”  
  
”He was forged before I came here,” Lucifer explained, turning his back to Chloe and walking out of the club with her following him closely.  
  
”To L.A.?”  
  
”No. To Earth.”  
  
The Detective tried to hold back her desire to explode in frustration. “You know, I am just about done with your weird metaphors. Michael thinks you’re the Devil too. When did you ever call yourself ‘Lucifer Eternal’, by the way? Because that’s a new level of vanity, even for you.”  
  
”I never called myself that. For Hell’s sake, I hope he’s not part of some weird cult.”  
  
”Why did you abandon him?”  
  
”Can you stop?” Lucifer snapped, turning around to face Chloe. He looked nervous and more upset than she’d ever seen him before. “Please, just stop asking questions and let’s go.”  
  
”Alright,” she agreed, though she didn’t like the situation at all. “Get in the car.”

***

Lucifer had thought - hoped - that he wouldn’t have to deal with such a situation for at least twelve more years. He was not prepared to meet his son, and he didn’t understand how could Michael be 16, as Chloe claimed. His child has been his biggest secret since he’d arrived on Earth, one that he didn’t even feel comfortable to joke about as he did with every other aspect of his true identity. When he finally saw him through the two-way mirror, he felt his heart sinking into his stomach.  
  
Michael did look like a teenager, which made no sense. A slim, young boy, with pale skin, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. An all American white kid. He seemed so normal, but Lucifer could see the black magic surrounding him. He could feel the darkness the boy held inside. It was even greater than the one in his own soul. He stared at his son, lips parted in amazement. He almost felt like crying, which he hated doing. “Bloody Hell…” he whispered to himself.  
  
Chloe and Dan stood by his side, none of them daring to speak for a moment. They just watched him watching Michael, until Dan cleared his throat and gathered the guts to ask: “So… Is he yours or not?”  
  
”Yeah. Yeah, he’s my kid,” Lucifer declared, turning his back to the mirror and facing them. It was easier to just admit it. He couldn’t run from it anymore. He’d have to deal with the mess he’d made, and it was easier if they knew at least some of the truth. “And no, I don’t want to talk about it. Just tell me what happened. Who did he kill?”  
  
”Well, technically, no one,” Dan said. “There was a murder at a supermarket. A butcher was stabbed to death with four of his one knives. One was shoved right into his skull. None of Michael’s prints or DNA were found on the knives though, and no one saw him killing the man. He was just the last person to talk to him, so he’s a suspect but nothing else.”  
  
”You really think this boy could have done that though?” Chloe asked, looking at Dan and then at Michael. “I mean, look at him. It seems physically impossible. Plus, he would have had at least some of the blood on him if he’d killed that man, and there’s none. He didn’t do it. He was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.”  
  
”That may be true,” Dan agreed, “but something is still very wrong with him. Our tech team searched for hours and couldn’t find anything about him. No birth certificate, no school record, no social media, nothing. It’s like he doesn’t exist.”  
  
”Did you find that Ms. Mead that he mentioned?”  
  
”Oh yeah. Miriam Mead. You said she’s his tutor?” Dan asked and Chloe nodded. “We brought her in for questioning and she told us he is her boy. Nothing else. In either case, it’s a bunch of bullshit, because she does not appear to have children, or to have adopted or fostered any. If Michael was living with her, it was nothing official or legal. Besides, she’s a crazy satanist that everyone in her neighborhood is afraid of.”  
  
”Great…” Chloe sighed.  
  
”You two don’t have to worry so much about it,” Lucifer said. “I’ll take him with me. Just forget everything about it.”  
  
”This is not something we can just forget about, Lucifer,” Chloe scolded him. “Where did this kid even come from?”  
  
”That doesn’t matter. What matters is where he’s going and that is to my house. You have no reason to retain him, correct?”  
  
”Well, yes, technically he’s free to go,” Dan confirmed.  
  
”Then we’re all set.”  
  
Before anyone could stop him or ask any more uncomfortable questions, Lucifer passed by them and opened the doors to the interrogation room, letting the doors close behind him just as Chloe was yelling out his name. Michael jumped up from the chair and the two exchanged a deep glance in silence for a moment, until Lucifer smiled and took a step forward.   
  
”Hello, Michael. It’s time for us to go.”  
  
”Are you my dad?”  
  
”You can feel it can’t you?”   
  
”Yes. Your energy is -”  
  
Lucifer pressed his pointer finger to his lips to silence him just as Chloe and Dan rushed through the doors. “I know, son, long time no see. Let’s go home.”  
  
”I never saw you at all,” Michael said, making the two detectives throw Lucifer a judgemental look of disapproval.  
  
”Yes, which is exactly why we have a lot to catch up on. Come! Don’t be frightened.” The boy crossed the space between them fast and wrapped both his arms around Lucifer, holding him tightly and pressing his head onto his father’s chest. “Woah, okay, don’t be too emotional either,” Lucifer laughed, softly pushing him away. “You’re a man. Contain yourself.”  
  
”You know, out of all the bad things I could say about you, I somehow never thought ‘shitty dad’ would be on that list,” Dan commented. “You’re always saying your dad was a jerk so I thought you’d at least try to be decent in that department.”  
  
”You’re not winning any ‘father of the year award’ either, so excuse me,” Lucifer argued back.  
  
Michael sat back, watching the two argue confused. “Pay no attention to them,” Chloe said. “Just try to stay out of trouble, okay? And know that you’re still a suspect on the case, so we may need to talk to you about it again if anything new comes up.”  
  
She caressed the boy’s head and he smiled at her. “Thanks. And thank you for finding my dad.”  
  
”Were you searching for me?” Lucifer asked.   
  
”All my life,” Michael confessed.  
  
That small statement felt like knives hitting him in the chest for Lucifer. He didn’t want to have to deal with that anymore, so he just grabbed his son’s wrist and pulled him out of the room. He didn’t even say goodbye to Chloe, which was unusual for him. “Damn it, I didn’t bring the car,” Lucifer said, once they were alone in the elevator. “We’ll have to get a cab. I hate cabs.”  
  
”You look different than I thought,” Michael told him. “I thought you’d be… Darker.”  
  
”And I thought you’d be smaller.” Lucifer pulled Michael a bit closer to him, close enough to whisper in his ear. “Because by my calculations, you’re supposed to be 7 years old, so you’ll have to explain to me how the Hell do you look like you just jumped out of a high-school drama.”  
  
”I don’t know,” Michael whispered back. “Two years ago, I aged 10 years over night. I thought you’re the one who made that happen. It wasn’t you?”  
  
Lucifer shook his head slowly, gazing lost into nowhere as the elevator doors opened. The most horrifying panic took over him as he realized what that could mean, not just for him and his son, but for the world.   
  
“Maze really chose the worst time to disappear on me,” he said, more to himself than to Michael as they both got out of the police station together. He looked down at the kid, who seemed happy even thought he obviously didn’t understand anything of what was going on. “Bloody Hell…” he muttered, pulling out his cellphone to call for a car.  


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Lux!” Lucifer said, opening the doors wide open and letting Michael in. “It is my club. And my home as well, I live upstairs in the penthouse. I know, ironic, right?”  
  
Michael looked around the large room, his eyes examining every single corner of his new home. Lucifer watched him, a bit disappointed by the lack of excitement in the boy. His son seemed completely unimpressed. It was probably not what he’d expected. The amount of dark energy he could feel in Michael’s soul was worrying him. Some of it was his own, but a large part of it did not belong to him. It belonged to someone else. Someone who had somehow manage to connect with his son. Probably the same person who had aged him 10 years in a single day. Lucifer couldn’t tell who it was though and it killed him. He hated not knowing what was going on.  
  
”Is this where you’ve been this whole time?” Michael asked, turning around to face his father.

”Yes. Well, since you were born, at least.”  
  
”Doing what?”  
  
”Shagging, mostly,” Lucifer confessed, gaining a confused expression from Michael. “But in the past year I’ve helped the Detective a lot with her cases.”  
  
”Why would you do that?”  
  
”Because it’s fun, delivering punishment,” he explained, walking to the bar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “And because I’m still trying to figure out what she really is. Do you want a drink?”  
  
”No, thank you,” Michael shook his head. “She is a mortal. Nothing else. I didn’t feel any magic on her.”  
  
”She is immune to my powers and she makes me weak. So she is not just a mortal.”  
  
Michael shrugged, obviously not interested in the subjected. Lucifer kept his eyes on him as he walked to the bar as well and sat down in one of the chairs. He licked the whiskey off his lower lip and sat the glass down hard. “Okay, show it to me,” he demanded.  
  
”Show you what?” Michael asked.  
  
”The mark. The only proof you have of being my son, except for your good looks and that scent of death that I can smell all over you.”  
  
Michael laughed and turned his head to the side, pushing his hair up to uncover the three sixes engraved on his scalp, behind his ear. Lucifer stared at the mark in shock, even if it was what he had wanted to see. He had hopped there would be nothing there. That the boy would be an impostor, which would mean his son was still 7 years old, still living in the haunted house he left him in.   
  
”That is…” Lucifer started, losing his words mid sentence.  
  
”Beautiful?”  
  
”Hideous.” He slapped the boy’s hand off, making his hair fall back down and cover the mark. “You should never show that to anyone. Never cut your hair shorter than this. Actually, you should let it grow until you look like an 80s rock star.”  
  
Michael looked at him disturbed, caressing the mark through his hair absentmindedly. “I think it’s beautiful. It’s the only thing I have from you.”  
  
”I can give you better things. What it is you want? A Rollex? A car? Some Gucci clothes? Dad knows you need a change of wardrobe. You look like a street rat. Did you not know the devil wears Prada? You will stain my brand.”  
  
Michael looked down at his clothes for a moment, before looking back up at him with a grumpy face. “Do you even know your brand? You’re the King of Darkness. Your brand is evil, not fancy clothes.”  
  
Lucifer rolled his eyes, picking his drink back up. “You’d surely get along with Maze. If she was around.”  
  
”Cut the crap, dad. When are we going to start?”  
  
”Start what?”   
  
”The Apocalypse?”  
  
Lucifer almost choked on his drink as soon as he heard the word. There was fire in his son’s eyes, like he was ready to blow the planet into oblivious if he just told him to, and that made him feel sick with guilt. He tried to hide that from him though, as he swallowed the whiskey hard. “We are not doing that.”  
  
”Excuse me?” the boy scoffed. “But it’s what you made me for, isn’t it?”  
  
”It was a mistake, alright? I was upset, I was not thinking. I thought humanity deserved to burn. But I changed my mind after I moved here. This place is beautiful! They have the best alcohol in all the worlds and the most delicious tacos. And some humans are actually really nice. So we are keeping Earth.”  
  
Silence fell over them for a long moment after he finished his little rant. Michael just stared at him in shock, blinking repeatedly without saying a word, processing. “You have to be kidding me,” he eventually said. “Then what is my purpose? What am I supposed to do?”  
  
”Learn to control yourself, for a start,” Lucifer said, pouring himself another shot. “You killed that butcher, didn’t you?” He looked at Michael from the corner of his eye as the boy bowed his head in shame and nodded. “That’s what I thought. You’re lucky they have no way to prove it. But you can’t keep doing that, do you understand?”  
  
”That man was rude,” Michael said, in his defense.  
  
”That is no reason to kill someone. If you want to deliver punishment, be my guest, but you have to make sure it fits the crime. Injustice is something I deeply despise.”  
  
”Since when?”   
  
”Since always!” Lucifer snapped. “You may think you know me, but you don’t. Whatever bullshit Satanic Bible you read about me, you can forget all about it, because I am nothing like that.”  
  
Michael left his head down again, the large bruise on his face shinning in the light coming from the bar. Lucifer grabbed his chin and forced his head up to see it better. “Who did this?”  
  
”One of the cops, while he was interrogating me. He beat me up. Chloe came in to stop him though and then she spoke to me.”  
  
”That’s good, or you might have killed him too and then you’d be in some real deep shit, eh?” Their gazes met and Lucifer made his eyes turn bright red, which visibly intimidated Michael, whose lips parted in a mixture of fear and amazement. “You’ve already been punished for your crimes, so I won’t harm you. But mark my words. If you keep hurting humans, and you become a danger to this planet, I will drag you to Hell myself. Do you understand?”  
  
”Yes, Father…” Michael whispered.  
  
”Good boy,” Lucifer said, returning his eyes to normal and pressing a kiss on Michael’s forehead. “What I need you to do is learn to control and use all of your powers. We are going to need them.”  
  
”For what?”   
  
”To find whoever decided to make you jump from Home Alone to the Breakfast Club over the course of one night.” Michael didn’t seem to catch the reference, but he understood what Lucifer meant. “You said it happened two years ago?”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”Did you see anything that night? Anyone?”  
  
”No. But I heard a voice, telling me that I need to get ready.”  
  
”What voice?” Lucifer asked imedietly. “What did it sound like?”  
  
”Masculine and dark but protective. It was… endearing in a way..”  
  
The devil sighed. There were at least 500 people he could think of whose voice fit that description.“Did he say anything else?”   
  
”No. Not that time, at least. But when I ate this girl’s heart during my first ritual, he spoke to me again. He said that we’re united now and that he is going to help me destroy the world.”  
  
”I’m sorry, did you just say you ate a human’s heart?” Lucifer repeated, disturbed.   
  
The boy nodded excitedly. “It was actually quite delicious.”  
  
Lucifer left out a hard breath, looking up at the ceiling. He wished he could see the sky so that he could scream out at his Dad for help. “Who raised you, child?” he asked, without looking at Michael.  
  
”Well, not you,” Michael replied.  
  
That hit hard. Lucifer was about to say something in return, but the door of the club opened and Amenadiel walked in. “Oh shit,” Lucifer said to himself, staring up at his brother as the Angel walked down the stairs towards him. “Looking for me?”  
  
”Yes. We need to talk. I can’t find Maze anywhere.”   
  
”Tell me about it. I’ve been looking for her as well. It’s like she vanished off of the Earth, but we both know she can’t do that.”  
  
Amenadiel and Michael exchanged gazes when the Angel arrived next to them, disdain clear on both of their faces. “Luci, who is this kid?”  
  
”Oh yeah, I should introduce you, shouldn’t I?” Lucifer said, rising from his seat. “Michael, he is my brother, Amenadiel. Brother…” he paused for a moment, anticipating the Angel’s bad reaction and mentally preparing for it before letting the words come out. “This is my son.”

***

Michael sat on the couch, watching his father and his uncle argue about him a few feet away. They had moved upstairs to Lucifer’s penthouse after Amenadiel arrived, the conversation that followed being too private and important to be had in the middle of a bar where people could come in and out whenever they wanted. The young boy felt so conflicted.   
  
On one hand, he was happy to finally have his dad with him. He’d longed for a father all his life. He’d looked for him in every grown man he’d ever come across. Tate, Ben, Anton LeVey… But none of them were the real deal. Not even the voice he’d been hearing, who he was sure was his father’s. That empty space inside him had finally been filled, and yet, it felt wrong. Lucifer was nothing like he imagined, nothing like he’d been told. He wanted to protect the world, not destroy it, and Michael didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand how come. He didn’t knew who he was anymore, or what he was supposed to become. What he was supposed to do. And, to top it all off, his uncle Amenadiel hated him, or so it seemed. Michael’s head was filled with unanswered questions, doubt and fog as he sat there, unmoved, listening and thinking until his head hurt.  
  
”I can’t believe you actually went that far,” Amenadiel said, looking at his brother angrily. “The Antichrist? Seriously, Luci? You wanted to bring Armageddon against Dad’s will?”  
  
”I was angry!” Lucifer spat back. “Dad made humans hate me and blame me for all their shortcomings and stupid mistakes. ‘The Devil made me do this’, ‘the Devil made that happen to me’. I could hear all that bullshit and it filled me up with rage! So yeah, I wanted to destroy them. Sue me. But I changed my mind!”  
  
”Then why did you allow him to keep living?”   
  
Michael and Lucifer both stared at the Angel in shock for a long second. “Because he’s my son, you giant, feathery bastard! I can’t just freaking kill him.”  
  
Michael raised his hand towards Amenadiel, concentrating. He felt threatened and his instinct was to try and kill the Angel. He thought he might be able to burn his soul like he’d done once to some spirits from the House he grew up in.   
  
”Hey, hey!” Lucifer said, stepping in front of his brother and looking right at Michael. “You stop that right now, young man, whatever it is. This is your uncle. You can’t hurt him, even if he’s a pain in the ass. Remember what we talked about.”  
  
The boy sighed and let his hand down, looking at the carpet in defeat. He didn’t want to anger his father. Not because he was scared of him, but because he didn’t want to lose him again. He didn’t trust that Angel though. The two men started whispering and Michael couldn’t hear them anymore. He let them discuss for a while, until he couldn’t handle his own intrusive thoughts anymore and he said out loudly: “I want to see Ms. Mead.”  
  
”Who?” Both Lucifer and Amenadiel asked at the same time.  
  
”She was the one who first told me who I really am. Her and her friends removed the veil from my eyes. She used to talk to me about you, dad. She taught me how to pray and everything…” He smiled at the memories, remembering what he considered to be the best times of his life.  
  
”A satanist,” Lucifer concluded. “Great. No wonder you have all these foolish misconceptions about me.”  
  
”Can I see her?” Michael asked, ignoring his comments. “She’s like a mother to me.”  
  
”I’d rather not have satanists in my house. They irritate me.”  
  
”Please?” Michael insisted. “I just want her to know I’m fine. She is going to worry about me.”  
  
”Alright, fine,” Lucifer eventually agreed. “But she is not coming here. I will take you to her. Do you have her address?”  
  
Michael nodded and Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “This is not a trip for me. You go alone. I will try to find out what you asked.”  
  
”Thank you, brother. I’ll owe you one.”  
  
”You owe me many.”  
  
Lucifer smirked. “Now don’t get too arrogant, it doesn’t suit you. That’s my sin. Yours is lusting over demons.”  
  
The Angel shook his head in silent disapproval, looking almost as if he regretted offering to help his brother. He left after that, leaving Michael and Lucifer alone. “I don’t like him,” the boy confessed, as soon as Amenadiel disappeared behind the elevator doors.  
  
”He’s not as bad as he looks,” Lucifer assured him. “He’ll grow on you.”  
  
”No, he won’t. Anyway… Can we go?”  
  
”You are not walking out of this house with me dressed like that. Come here, I’ll find something that fits you. It will have to do until we go shopping.”  
  
”There’s nothing wrong with my clothes, dad,” Michael complained, following Lucifer into his bedroom.  
  
”It is a crime to fashion. But you’re a little criminal, so of course it doesn’t bother you.”  
  
Michael left himself fall on the bed as Lucifer went through his wardrobe. His father’s behaviour and personality felt almost surreal to him, but at the same time, he found it kind of funny. Who would have thought style was one of the devil’s priorities?  
  
”This should do,” Lucifer said, picking up a three piece, black and red suit with a white shirt. “Burberry! You’ll look fantastic in this.”  
  
”If you say so,” Michael agreed halfheartedly.  
  
He got back up and puled off his black, sleeveless shirt, leaving it on the bed and unbuttoning his jeans. “Wait, wait…” Lucifer stopped him, his eyes fixated on a couple of bruises Michael had on his abdomen. He touched them gently with his hand and the boy winced in pain, pulling back. “Same cop?”  
  
”Yeah,” Michael said.   
  
Lucifer left the suit down on a chair and motioned with his hands for Michael to approach him. “Come here.”   
  
He covered the bruises with one of his hands and healed them with magic, doing the same after with the one on the boy’s face. Michael was pleasantly surprised when he couldn’t feel the pain anymore and he looked at his father with genuine gratitude. No one had ever done something like that for him before. “Thank you, dad.”  
  
Lucifer smiled and moved his hands down on Michael’s shoulders. “Look… I know you probably think I’m a shitty father, like Detective Douche said earlier at the station. And you’d have all the reasons to believe that. But I do love you, kid. And I never meant to abandon you. I never wanted you to suffer. If you give me a chance, I promise I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”  
  
Michael’s eyes filled up with tears, and, with the risk of being pushed away, he wrapped his arms around his father and squeezed him tightly. Lucifer didn’t reject him like when they were at the station though. He hugged him back this time and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “To be honest, I don’t know my purpose either. But maybe we can both find out why we were put here together.”  
  
”I would like that…” Michael said, slowly pulling away from the hug. “Who’s Detective Douche?”  
  
Lucifer laughed loudly and caressed the boy’s head. “That annoying little prick at the station. He’s a good man… But he’s also a douche.”  
  
Michael laughed as well, removing his pants and starting to put on the suit. “Whatever you say, dad,” he replied, shaking his head at his father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Michael hated the fancy clothes Lucifer had forced him to wear, even if they looked great on him. He had never worn anything but jeans and t-shirts. That was what he was used to. The suit was almost heavy on his body and it made him feel warm and uncomfortable. However, his father seemed really happy and proud, so he didn’t complain, not even when instead of taking him straight to Ms. Mead’s house - as they had agreed - Lucifer started dragging him to a bunch of high brand stores, buying him an almost outrageous amount of clothes, shoes and accessories. Michael wanted to be grateful, since no one had ever wasted that much money on him, yet he couldn’t stop thinking Lucifer wasn’t getting him all that stuff out of love, but out of a superficial desire to make him fit the part of being his son.  
  
By the time they finally made it to their real destination, it was late in the evening, and Michael was exhausted and irritated. All he wanted was to see Ms. Mead and give her a hug; be around someone whom, he thought, felt genuine love for him. But it seemed the Universe was against him, because no one answered the door when he knocked. He tried knocking harder, but with no results.  
  
”What the Hell…” he whispered to himself.  
  
”That is usually a sign that no one’s home. Pity…” Lucifer said, with a clear hint of fake regret in his voice. “Oh well! Let’s go. There’s an amazing restaurant I want to take you to. They have the best King Crab in the world! Do you like sea food?”  
  
”No,” Michael said, not moving from his place in front of the door when his father tried pulling him away. “I’ve never even had sea food. And the only thing I want right now is to talk to my Ms. Mead. You promised I could see her.”  
  
”And I brought you here, didn’t I? It’s not my fault she’s not around. Are you sure this is the right place?”  
  
”Positive…” Michael nodded, looking around. “And if she’s not here it means she’s in trouble or searching for me. We need to find her. Localize her somehow. I’m sure you can.”  
  
”Do I look like a GPS for Satanists to you?”  
  
Michael crossed his hands at his chest, not amused by his father’s jokes. He could feel that Lucifer knew more than he let show and he was not going to back down. Ms. Mead was the only person who could give him a good advice in that moment, who could help him feel less lost and lonely. Besides, Michael couldn’t wait to see the face she’d make when she met his father. She had worshiped him all her life.  
  
”If you don’t help me, I’ll go search for her on my own. And you can’t stop me,” he threatened.  
  
”I am your dad. You have to obey me.”  
  
”Like you obey your one?”  
  
”Right. Point taken.” Lucifer sighed deeply and turned around on his heels, walking back to the car. “I know who could help us with this.”  
  
”Who?” the boy asked, following him fast.  
  
”Detective Decker. Her and Detective Douche mentioned this woman earlier, while we were at the station. Apparently she was brought in for questioning. She didn’t tell them anything about who you really are, thank Dad, but she might have done or said something that got her in trouble.”  
  
”That’s why you insisted we go to all those stores first, isn’t it? You were giving her time to return back home.”  
  
”Precisely,” Lucifer admitted. “But since she’s not here yet, she may have been kept in custody. I don’t know what for or how long it will take. The only one who can give us those answers is the Detective.”  
  
Michael thought of all the sins Ms. Mead had confessed to him. How she’d killed her three husbands, the armed robberies from when she was young, all the human sacrifices she’d taken part in. If the cops found out, they were going to put her away forever, or even worse, kill her. The thought alone made the color dry from his face. He felt sick to his stomach. He took a deep breath in, trying to contain himself, and opened the passenger door.  
  
”What are we waiting for then? Let’s go,” he said, getting into the car and slamming the door shut.

 

 

***

 

“Be very careful what you say in there,” Lucifer warned his son on the way to Chloe’s house. “The Detective is smarter than she looks. Do not give her any reason to suspect you might be guilty of that butcher’s murder, or she’ll cuff you again and there won’t be anything I can do about it.”  
  
”Seriously? You’re the Devil, dad. You could just bust me out.”  
  
”Yes, I technically could do that, but I am part of the LAPD so I won’t. Besides, she doesn’t know that I’m the Devil, even if I told her many times. And it’s better that way so… Don’t blow it.”  
  
Michael let out a dry laugh, looking out the window in silent disappointment. “Hearing you say all these words is quite nauseating… But fine. I will do what you say.”  
  
”Good,” Lucifer nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
He looked at Michael, who refused to look at him, then turned his attention back to the road. If he wouldn’t have been well aware that this entire situation was due to his own mistakes, he would have thought it was some form of divine punishment. Michael felt like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode and Lucifer had no idea what he could do when and if he lost control of the boy. He just hoped he still had time to change him.  
  
He felt so nervous when they finally arrived at Chloe’s house. There were so many ways in which everything could have gone wrong. Michael was standing next to him with an upset expression as he knocked on the door. Lucifer wanted to ask him to smile or at least appear less grumpy, but he thought that might just piss off the kid more, so he let him be.  
  
It was Trixie who opened, a big smile appearing on her face as soon as she saw them. “Lucifer!” she said loudly, wrapping her little arms around his legs.  
  
”Yes, hello, little human,” the devil said, trying to gently push her away. “Is your mother home?”  
  
”Yes, she’s making dinner. Who is he?” Trixie asked, taking a step back and staring at Michael.  
  
”He’s my son. Michael,” Lucifer introduced them. “She is the Detective’s daughter.”  
  
”I gathered,” the boy replied coldly. “Hey,” he said to the little girl.  
  
”Come on in!” Trixie invited them, opening the door wider. “You look nothing like Lucifer,” she commented, once they were all inside the house.  
  
”Yeah, well… He takes after his mother,” Lucifer said fast, not wanting to explain anything else about the strange relationship between him and Michael.  
  
”Lucifer, what brings you here?” Chloe asked, coming to greet them. “It’s nice to see you again, Michael.”  
  
Michael looked at her coldly. ”We can’t find Ms. Mead. Dad said you’ll know where she is.”  
  
”Oh.” Chloe turned to look at Lucifer, who begged her with his eyes not to say anything if she has bad news. “We brought her in for questioning. And we talked to her and… Then we let her go.”  
  
”You did?”  
  
”Yup. She’s probably home right now.”  
  
”She isn’t. We went there already,” Michael explained. “Dad, we need to find her.”  
  
”Why don’t you stay over for dinner?” Chloe offered, smiling at the boy. “I am making my best pasta.”  
  
”That sounds delicious,” Lucifer said, smiling as well. “Your little foster mom probably went to party or something. We’ll have better chance of finding her in the morning.”  
  
”Does she have any friends?” Chloe asked, staring at the boy intently. “That’s where I’d start looking for her.”  
  
”Not many. And they’re not the party type.”  
  
”Tell you what. Why don’t you just relax tonight. And tomorrow morning, I’ll help you search for her, if she hasn’t returned home yet. I have my ways,” Chloe winked.  
  
Michael smiled and appeared to calm down for the first time that day, which shocked Lucifer. Chloe sure had a better way with words than he did. The boy agreed and took off his coat, accepting to stay over for dinner. It seemed like they might actually be able to have a decent night.  
  
”Do you play video games?” Trixie asked, pulling onto Michael’s sleeve to make him look at her.  
  
”I used to love video games but I haven’t played in a while…”  
  
The little girl smirked. “Bet I can kick your ass at Monsters Vs Aliens. You can play as one of the Monsters.”  
  
”Well that would be fitting…” Lucifer whispered to himself, watching the little girl taking Michael to her room. “Alright, what really happened?” He asked Chloe, once they were alone. “Because I honestly doubt what you told Michael is true.”  
  
”She escaped,” Chloe informed him in a whisper. “We don’t know how. We left her in our interrogation room, and when we went back in, she was gone.”  
  
”Damn it…” Lucifer whispered back.  
  
”And that’s not the worst part. We have reasons to believe she might be a serial killer. We uncovered some clues that link her to the deaths of four different people.”  
  
”Well… This is just getting better.”  
  
Chloe went into the kitchen with Lucifer following her, going back to her cooking. “Maybe Michael can help us find her because we’ve had no luck so far. It’s like she disappeared into thin air… I know he cares for her, but once we explain to him what she’s done, I am sure he’ll want to see justice being served.”  
  
Lucifer laughed out loudly, surprised by Chloe’s naivety. “I’m afraid you’re putting a bit too much of your faith in him, Detective. I mean, do you not realize what he is?”  
  
”Your son?” Chloe asked confused, while stirring the sauce.  
  
”Exactly! The spawn of Satan himself. You should take a look in the Book of Revelations if you want to know how much my boy values human life.”  
  
The woman paused, her hair flipping as she turned around to face him. Her expression was one Lucifer had seen one too many times: disbelief. But there was something more. She was upset. “Are you actually suggesting your son is the Antichrist?”  
  
”Took you a bit to realize it.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and moved closer to him. “Look… I know you love to hide yourself behind your stupid metaphors, but if you’ll allow me to give you a friendly advice as a fellow parent… Don’t drag Michael in your fantasies as well. That kid has enough on his plate without you making him think he’s evil reincarnated.”  
  
”But he literally is just that,” Lucifer insisted, digging his hands in his pockets. “He may look innocent and sweet to you, but he is…”  
  
”Your child,” Chloe interrupted him before he could finish. “And you are a good man, Lucifer. So I’m sure he is a good boy as well.”  
  
The Devil didn’t contradict her anymore. He just sat there, pondering her words. He had managed to find a way to live as a human and follow their rules and gain their trust. Maybe Michael could do the same.  
  
”You’re right, Detective,” he eventually admitted. “Michael does have a chance of becoming a good little devil.”  
  
Chloe shook her head in defeat and returned to her cooking. “Does his mother believe this crazy story as well? Is that why she tried to kill him? Because she thought he was the Antichrist?”  
  
”It’s possible. To be honest, I haven’t had the time or nerves to look into what’s been happening in that House while I wasn’t watching. I’m… afraid of what I might discover.”  
  
”I could look into it if you want.”  
  
”Absolutely not. I would like you to stay as far away from this whole story as possible, thank you very much,” Lucifer said, with a big, bright smile to cover up the insecurity he felt.  
  
Chloe brought the finished pan of sauce to the table, the two of them exchanging a long, meaningful gaze as she mixed the pasta in. “Are you ever going to tell me who his mother is?”  
  
”If I didn’t knew you so well, I’d think you’re jealous, Detective.”  
  
”Jealous? Me?” Chloe giggled. “Nonsense. Why would I ever be jealous? That’s hilarious.” She kept laughing and Lucifer raised his eyebrow at her behaviour, so she cleared her throat fast and calmed down. “Is just that you know everything about my life, and all I know about yours are unclear metaphors. I wish you’d let me in, at least for once.”  
  
”My relationship with his mother was nothing serious,” Lucifer assured her. “It was a one time, kinky thing gone wrong. Lots of rubber, hallucinogens and bad decisions. I was in a dark place at the time… I wanted to quite literally screw the world.”  
  
”Aha,” Chloe said, looking even more confused than before. “And you just bailed after that?”  
  
”Well, yes. She was married to another man, I couldn’t quite stick around. Besides, she thought I was her daughter’s boyfriend.”  
  
”Right!” Chloe let out a hard breath, hitting the pan with the wooden spoon she’d been using. “I almost regret asking.”  
  
”The only thing that matters is that I have to take care of Michael right now. And I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do. He aged 10 years in one night and I don’t even know how to begin approaching him. We don’t even know each other…”  
  
”It does feel like that, doesn’t it?” Chloe smiled. “Children grow before you get to blink. I mean, Trixie is eight years old and I feel like just yesterday I brought her home from the hospital.”  
  
”That is not what I meant but no matter,” Lucifer chuckled. “I just don’t know where to start with him. I bought him a lot of things today but he didn’t seem to care. Do you think if I get him a car he’ll be more impressed?”  
  
”Lucifer, children are not that big of a mystery. They might seem that way at first, but they are actually quite simple. All they really want is love. Michael doesn’t need a car. If you just show him that you care for him, that would be enough.”  
  
”You might be onto something, Detective,” Lucifer said, with new found enthusiasm at solving the enigma of how to deal with his son. “How exactly do I show him that?”  
  
”Well, you just… Find what he’s interested in, what he likes, and do that with him. Become a part of his life.”  
  
”Not a good idea. The things he likes should not be encouraged. Devouring hearts might be on that list.”  
  
Chloe stared at him disturbed but dismissed his comment as another strange metaphor. “Alright. Then you introduce him to new things. Find something good, that you both enjoy, and do that together. Bound over it. Discover each other. And make sure he knows that you’ll always be there for him and that nothing means more to you than him.”  
  
”Right…” Lucifer said, thinking about all the things he could teach Michael. Magic. Potions. How the real Hell is. How to catch a killer. There was a lot he could share with the kid. He just had to find the right way to do it. “Detective, I do believe you are a genius.”  
  
A shy smile spread on the woman’s face. “Just trying to help,” she said, caressing his shoulder. “Now go get the kids. I’ll set the table.”  
  
The door to Trixie’s room was half opened and as he took a peek inside, Lucifer saw Michael holding a controller, his face concentrated, baby blue eyes fixated on the screen in front of him, his body jerking as he pushed the buttons hard, trying to win against the little girl. In that moment, the boy did not seem threatening or destructive at all. Just a boy, younger even than his body looked. Lucifer kept watching them in silence, until Trixie won the game and Michael threw the controller away in annoyance, making the girl laugh.  
  
”That’s not fair,” he pouted. “I’m not good at this game.”  
  
”She beat you fair and square,” Lucifer said, entering the room. “Accept the defeat and come to the table, both of you. The food is ready.”

 

 

***

 

Dinner was rather silent and enjoyable. Everyone loved Chloe’s homemade Chicken Alfredo, and except for some very minimal chit chat and jokes, nobody talked too much. That is, until Michael decided to break the silence.  
  
”So, Detective Decker… Are you going to be my new step-mom or something?”  
  
His question made Chloe choke on a mouth full of pasta, while Trixie giggled and Lucifer turned to look at him with wide eyes. “What on Earth would make you believe that?” he asked his son back.  
  
”You two obviously have feelings for each other,” Michael shrugged.  
  
”No, we don’t,” Chloe laughed nervously. “Me and your father are simply partners, Michael. Friends. Nothing else.”  
  
Michael nodded, fixating her with his gaze, his fingers spinning the fork in his hand. “Yeah, that’s not true. I can sense it all over you. You’re in love with him, you’re just afraid to admit it because you think he’d never sattale down with you and live a normal life, like you’d want. Without all the women and drugs and other things he’s usually wrapped up in.”  
  
”Is that true?” Lucifer asked Chloe this time.  
  
”No!” She denied.  
  
”And you,” Michael continued, switching his gaze to his father. “You’re in love with her as well. You’re just terrified she’ll freak out and hate you once she finds out who you truly are. So you always try to push her away.”  
  
Chloe turned to look at Lucifer. “Is that what you truly feel?”  
  
”It is,” Michael smiled. “What the both of you truly desire… is each other. Why are you so afraid to show her your real face? She won’t run.”  
  
The Devil stared at his son, noticing the strange glow in his eyes and realizing the boy was probably using some powers he may have not even be aware he possessed. A gut-wrenching fear of being exposed took over him and he jumped up off his chair, walking fast to Michael and pulling him up as well.  
  
”Right, that’s quite enough of this. We’re going home.”  
  
”You don’t have to go,” Chloe intervened. “I’m sure he’s just messing around. It’s not a big deal.”  
  
”Oh, trust me, it is a very big deal. He can read you and I can’t. Which means his powers are greater than mine. And that’s impossible,” Lucifer explained through gritted teeth, while squeezing Michael’s arm in his hand hard.  
  
”Ouch! Dad, it hurts!” Michael squirmed, closing his eyes in pain.  
  
”Lucifer, let go of him. He’s just a kid! What are you even talking about? What powers? This is the opposite of everything I advised you to do!”  
  
”You don’t get it! You never will cause you don’t bloody believe me!” The devil snapped, letting go of Michael’s arm roughly and grabbing his shirt instead. “I’ll see you in the morning, Detective.”  
  
As soon as he finished saying those words, he pulled his son towards the front door, walked out and slammed the door behind him. “Dad, please, don’t be mad. I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me,” Michael pleaded, as Lucifer kept dragging him until they reached the car.  
  
Lucifer spun Michael around and grabbed hold of his shirt with both hands, slamming him against his car’s door and holding him still. “Do you have any idea how close you were to revealing the truth to her?”  
  
”I’m sorry!” Michael sobbed, tears running down his face now. “I was just trying to help you.”  
  
”Well don’t bloody help me!” Lucifer yelled, pushing him against the cold metal of the door harder. His eyes flashed red for a moment, making the boy shiver in his grasp. “You could have ruined everything.”  
  
”It won’t… happen again. I… I promise.”  
  
”Good,” Lucifer said, finally releasing the boy. Michael dropped to the ground shivering and the man just watched him coldly, fixing his shirt. “The Detective lied to you. Were you able to read that as well with your growing powers?”  
  
”What did she lie to me about? Except for her feelings for you.”  
  
”Your Ms. Mead was not released by the police. She vanished. And she’s currently being searched for by the entire LAPD because they think she’s a serial killer.”  
  
”They found out about her husbands?” Michael asked, pulling himself up from the ground.  
  
”What, she killed her husbands?” Lucifer asked back and the boy nodded. “Get in the freaking car, for crying out loud. The Detective could come out of the house any minute now and hear us.”  
  
He opened the door for Michael and waited for the kid to climb in before shutting it hard and getting in as well. He had hoped Chloe’s suspicions were wrong and that his son wasn’t actually emotionally attached to a serial killer. It was the last thing he needed in his life in that moment.  
  
”So who is she?” he asked, once he’d started driving and left the Detective’s house far away behind him to feel safe. “Or, better yet, what is she? A demon? Fallen Angel? Some other creature?”  
  
”She’s human,” Michael assured him. “Not even slightly supernatural.”  
  
”Humans do not just vanish, Michael! She disappeared from the interrogation room.”  
  
”Maybe someone took her. A supernatural being. Maybe it’s the same one who aged me against my will and who’s been talking to me all this time.”  
  
Lucifer squeezed the wheel hard in his hands, unsettled by his son’s theory. It made perfect sense, but it sucked. If it was true, it meant whoever was after Michael was still planning something. And it could only be something bad. Something horrible. But, at the same time, it gave him an idea to how he could solve it all.  
  
”If you’re right, then finding her would lead us straight to the one we’re looking for. So… We have to get to them before the LAPD does.”


End file.
